This present invention relates to the recording and playing back of a video stream. A video stream includes any combination of audio and/or video data streams.
Video streams have typically been recorded on analog media such as a video cassette. A video cassette recorder (VCR) is used to record the video stream on the video cassette. The video stream may come via a broadcast signal, via cable, via satellite signal, or from another video playback device. Once the video stream has been recorded, the VCR is used to rewind the recording medium and play what was recorded. However, due to the nature of the analog medium, once the VCR has started recording, it is not possible to play back the portion of the video stream that has already been recorded until the recording session is terminated.
Thus, there is a need for an improved way of recording portions of a video transmission.